


let me look at you more

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: After the third time it happened, Adam accepted he was in love with both of his friends. Because of course he is.





	let me look at you more

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted to me by @poiregourmande on tumblr for my 200 follower milestone.
> 
> "Adam's thought process behind his luscious close-ups of Andrew & Steven when they eat fancy food, because he just loves watching them eat and the first time he couldn't really help himself because it was kinda mesmerizing and now it became ~a thing and maybe he should look into it because how did he never realize that he had a crush on them both? "

The idea behind the way he shoots the expensive restaurants was really to make the imagery and sound seem as rich and luxurious as the food Steven and Andrew are eating. And it’s a good idea. It’s fun to switch up the way things are filmed for him and for the audience. 

Along the way, the expensive restaurants became Adam’s favorite meals to shoot. 

Bringing the camera up close to Andrew’s face as he tastes the food for the first time, the brightness of his eyes as the flavors burst in his mouth, making a smile grace his face. Andrew is the most happy when he’s well fed.

Sweeping the camera to capture Steven’s many joyful expressions that emanate from the man as he savors the food, as he reaches over to touch Andrew from how overwhelmed he is by the glorious flavors. 

And Adam get’s the honor to record it. 

It’s overwhelming. The pure pleasure they receive by eating feels wrong, and almost inappropriate some times to record. But usually it’s beautiful and intimate. The slow motion added is truly an extension of how he feels while recording it. Their unadulterated reactions letting a warmth pour over his heart. 

After the third time it happened, Adam accepted he was in love with both of his friends. Because of course he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ fancybois.tumblr.com!


End file.
